vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
NippNipp
Who is NippNipp? NippNipp is a dancer in VRChat donning full body trackers. He is known for his acrobatics - including handstands, spins and flips - and for giving masterful lap dances. Unlike many other dancers he also uses male avatars, changing between male and female depending on the viewer preference. Previously known for portraying the flashy blue cat girl avatar he wore, in mid 2019 he started making avatars for himself and his friends. History He was recruited by Roflgator to work part-time at his bar The Golden Gator as a dancer in early 2019. There he performed on stage and usually brought other dancer friends along to join him. He often shared the stage together with Daddy Squint, Daddy Voreskin, Daddy Gideon, Daddy Wonka, .Captain., UzuriMia and many other dancers tagging along. After having danced many times at the bar for the proprietor and his patrons, the favor was returned as Roflgator donned his seldom used VR gear and gave him a close up dance on Mar 27th, 2019. .]] On Aug 14th, 2019 he trapped ZilverK with Roflgator tricking and shipping him as a woman while being mute. He offered an amazing dance performance regardless. He participated in a Know your bro game-show on July 10th and Nov 27th 2019. Trivia *While dancing he doesn't talk, in order to not break immersion. *He occasionally plays music when dancing. *His acrobatics require custom setups of VR trackers including home made belt straps and trackers directly attached on dedicated Timbs. *The male avatar that he uses has a loose belt flap that "dangles". *Roflgator has praised his dancing many times, even referring to him as "the best dancer in VRChat". *He put together assets creating his own male avatar after getting help from his friends learning Blender and Unity on Aug 6th 2019. *Meowkat uses some of his avatars. Links *NippNipps YouTube channel with some dancing videos Video clips *Twitch Clip - NippNipp the legend dancing *Twitch Clip - Roflgator and Foreigner get lap dances from NippNipp and ItsSky *YouTube Video - Roflgator returns the favor and dances for NippNipp *Twitch Clip - NippNipp and Daddy Wonka dancing for ZilverK *Twitch Clip - NippNipp trap reveal ZilverK's PoV Gallery Rofl Mar 3rd 39 ItsSky and NipNip dance to Roflgator.jpg|Dancing with Its Sky Rofl Mar 3rd 40 NipNip.jpg|Dancing Rofl Mar 3rd 42 NipNip.jpg|Dancing Rofl Mar 10th 16 NipNip and Its Sky.jpg|Dancing with Its Sky Rofl Mar 10th 1 NippNipp.jpg|"Cat girl" NippNipp in The Void Club Rofl Mar 22nd 38 NippNipp.jpg|"Cat girl" NippNipp in The Golden Gator Rofl Mar 18th 1 NippNipp and friends in the Volt club.jpg|NippNipp dancing with friends in the Volt Dance Club. Rofl Mar 18th 37 Nippnipp and friends on stage Vezoth, Its Sky and UzuriMia.jpg|Performing on stage with Vezoth, Its Sky and UzuriMia. Rofl Mar 22nd 48 Wormhog gets a dance from NippNipp.jpg|Wormhog gets a dance from NippNipp to remember. Rofl April 21st 37 armed robot (Shrimp) and VIP section Vezoth, NippNipp and Its Sky dancing.jpg|With Vezoth and Its Sky in The Golden Gators VIP section. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 28 NippNipp furry form.jpg|NippNipp in "furry" form on the streets of Bricktown. Rofl 2019 May 6th 9 Daddy Wonka, Mnky and Captain - NippNipps dancer friends.jpg|Dancer friends Daddy Wonka, Mnky and Captain. Rofl 2019 May 12th 3 NippNipp Its Sky, Vezoth and UzuriMia.jpg|NippNipp, Its Sky, Vezoth and UzuriMia Rofl 2019 May 12th 4 NippNipp Its Sky, UzuriMia and Vezoth.jpg|NippNipp, Vezoth, Its Sky and UzuriMia Rofl 2019 May 12th 11 UzuriMia CDMan NippNipp and Minimeiroo.jpg|UzuriMia, CDMan, NippNipp and Minimeiroo Rofl May 26th 2019 49 NippNipp.jpg|NippNipp Rofl June 21st 2019 7 NippNipp.jpg|NippNipp Rofl June 11th 2019 12 NippNipp in IRL Roflgator avatar by Sorry.jpg|Using an avatar by Sorry looking like IRL Roflgator Rofl June 11th 2019 24 PIKA MsMistilia and NippNipp.jpg|With PIKA and MsMistilia Rofl June 11th 2019 25 NippNipp necro nights.jpg|At Necro Nights Rofl June 23rd 2019 30 28 PIKA NippNipp and MsMistilia.jpg|PIKA, Nipp and MsMistilia Rofl June 25th 2019 29 Daddy Voreskin, Daddy Wonka, Raziell, Wormhog and NippNipp.jpg|Daddy Voreskin, Daddy Wonka, Raziel, Wormhog and Nipp Rofl June 25th 2019 32 Daddy Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, NippNipp and UzuriMia.jpg|Daddy Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, Nipp and UzuriMia Rofl July 25th 2019 27 Meech vs NippNipp.jpg|Fighting TheBigMeech Rofl July 25th 2019 26 Meech and NippNipp beating CantReeds for interrupting their fight.jpg|Nipp and TheBigMeech beating CantReeds for interrupting their fight. Rofl July 25th 2019 31 Arcadum NippNipp.jpg|Giving Arcadum a lapdance Rofl July 25th 2019 32 Arcadum NippNipp.jpg|Arcadum had to be "nice" for a day, otherwise this would be unacceptable. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 29 Professor Archt (S0ra) and NippNipp.jpg|Hitting on Professor Archt Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 28 Professor Archt (S0ra) and NippNipp.jpg|Professor Archt gets the NippNipp treatment Rofl Aug 6 2019 24 NippNipp.jpg|His new male avatar using assets that he put together himself. Rofl Aug 9th 2019 20 NippNipp and MissGeek.jpg|With MissGeek Rofl Nov 6th 2019 19 NippNipp christmas themed avatar.jpg|Christmas themed avatar. Rofl Jan 10th 2020 3 NippNipp semi decent avatar.jpg|New avatar Jan 2020 Rofl Jan 14th 2020 59 NippNipp and Misstresstilia.jpg|Nipp and Misstresstilia Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans